With the widespread use of networks such as LANs in offices, a plurality of users use an apparatus connected to a network. Some apparatuses of this type are designed to store data to be output or input data in memory boxes. In such a memory box, users, who are permitted to use the apparatus, can be set. In addition, a password to gain access to data in the memory box can be set.
Charging management is performed with respect to data output/input from/to apparatuses connected to a network in units of apparatuses or users.
However, charging is not performed in units of memory boxes for storing data to be output from the apparatuses.
If, therefore, a plurality of users use a given single memory box, it is very difficult to calculate a charge amount for the use of data in the memory box.